Dimensi Cinta
by littleunhae
Summary: Baekhyun benci ketika cinta menghadapkannya pada sebuah kenyataan ; Perbedaan. Hal yang satu itu benar-benar sensitif, membekas, sekaligus mendasar. Chanyeol berada di keluarga yang mapan, maka seharusnya ia mendapat pasangan yang mapan pula. Dirinya terlalu... rendah, terlalu memalukan. BAEKHYUN - CHANYEOL . boyxboy. Chapters 2 UP!
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Dimensi Cinta**

**Author : Littleunhae **

**Rated : T **

**Language : Indonesian**

**Maincast(s) : Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Changmin, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing : Siapa yaaa... Rahasia hehew**

**Disclaimer : Sepertinya semuanya sudah jelas, they belongs to god and their parents**

**Warning : Typo(s), pengaturan spasi yang acakadut, kesempurnaan tata bahasa yang diragukan, dan juga saya peringatkan untuk hinaan dan makiannya yang terkadang, em, agak diluar batas.**

**Semoga menikmati^^**

* * *

**PROLOG**

_Cinta itu buta_

Tidakkah kau pernah menghitung, berapa banyak orang yang sudah berkoar-koar, membicarakan, dan mempercayai betapa benarnya pernyataan itu? _Well_, ehm, Park Chanyeol tidak akan menganggap itu sebagap _pernyataan_. Karena menurutnya perkataan bodoh seperti itu tidak terbukti sama sekali –setidaknya begitulah menurutnya.

Yang benar saja, cinta itu buta? BUTA? Apanya yang buta? Sejauh yang ia tahu, setiap ia jatuh cinta, ia selalu bisa membedakan –dan melihat dengan jelas. Hanya orang-orang idiot yang menganut paham seperti itu. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak termasuk golongan orang idiot tersebut.

Ah, benarkah? Kau yakin, Park Chanyeol?

* * *

**Disini, ia belajar menghadapi apa yang ia benci...**

_"Aku benci dengan orang skeptis sepertimu! Tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang mengingkari kenyataan!"_

_"Berhentilah lari dari kenyataan! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap sok tidak peduli?"_

_"Aku muak dengan semua perlakuanmu!"_

**Belajar untuk menerima apa yang telah terjadi...**

_"Ini benar benar... Aku tidak percaya ini—"_

_"Sudahlah. Masih banyak kesempatan. Tidak usah terlalu bersedih begitu"_

_"INI KESEMPATAN TERAKHIRKU!"_

**Juga melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai...**

_"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"_

_"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi... Aku, tidak suka melihatmu begitu"_

_"Bukan begitu –Maksudku... Sepertinya ia tidak layak menerima itu"_

**Maka dengan semua yang terjadi, akankah mereka mengingkari?**

_"Ini tidak boleh. Tidak bisa. Ini... sangat salah"_

_"Apa yang sudah terjadi, anggap saja hanyalah mimpi. Dan sekarang, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah... Menganggapku tidak ada"_

**Atau membiarkan semua itu terjadi?**

_"Berhenti... Berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan kita akan tetap seperti ini! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?"_

_"Aku, tidak peduli lagi"_

_"Aku... Mencintainya"_

**Meleburkan jarak antara kedua dimensi tersebut–**

_"Lupakan semuanya. Persetan dengan segala hal mengenai duniaku yang menyebalkan itu. Kalau aku tidak terlahir di keluarga seperti itu, akankah kau menerimaku?"_

_"Duniaku... sepertinya sudah bersatu dengannya"_

** –atau justru membuatnya semakin terpisah?**

_"Kita tidak sama. Aku tahu benar itu. Seharusnya ini semua tidak terjadi"_

_"Kau tahu benar alasannya! Idiot sekali sih. Mungkin ayahku akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup karena anaknya disini dengan tidak tahu malu menyukai seseorang sepertimu!"_

Hal yang tidak pernah mereka sadari adalah, mereka telah terjatuh terlalu dalam. Mereka terlalu membiarkan dunia untuk mengambil alih semua urusan tentang cinta. Bahkan mereka pun hanya menjalaninya.

_Kalau sudah begini, memangnya dia bisa keluar dari hidupku?_

Dan mereka pun membiarkan takdir mempermainkan mereka. Ah, tentu saja. Bagaimana, takdir? Benarkah kau hanya mempermainkan perasaan mereka? Membuat mereka terluka untuk sesuatu yang _tidak berarti_? Ataukah... ataukah kau memang sudah menciptakan mereka berdua untuk _begitu? _Saling mencintai?

Bagaimanapun itu, yang mereka tahu, mereka harus bahagia pada akhirnya.

* * *

Hore. Prolog selesai! Ini fanfict tentang EXO yang pertama. Semoga kalian semua suka ya. Terima kasih banyak yang udah nyempetin baca.

Tapi tolong tinggalin komen ya. Karena masukan kalian itu penting banget buat aku. Namanya juga baru belajar._. Jadi komentar kalian itu penyemangat buat aku. Kalo ada kekurangan, aku minta maaf, tapi kalian juga bilang ya, supaya aku bisa memperbaikin. Hehe. Gomawo :))

Regards,

Littleunhae


	2. Pesawat yang Usang

**Tittle : Dimensi Cinta**

**.**

**Author : Littleunhae **

**.**

**Rated : T **

**.**

**Language : Indonesian**

**.**

**Maincast(s) : Baekhyun, Seohyun, Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Changmin, dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Pairing : Siapa yaaa... Rahasia hehew**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sepertinya semuanya sudah jelas, they belongs to god and their parents**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), pengaturan spasi yang acakadut, kesempurnaan tata bahasa yang diragukan, dan juga saya peringatkan untuk hinaan dan makiannya yang terkadang, em, agak diluar batas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga menikmati^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Satu ( Pesawat yang Usang )**

**.**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun menatap kembali jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali aktifitas itu ia lakukan dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka tujuh, dan jarum pendeknya ogah beranjak dari angka lima. Baekhyun mendesah. Jam lima lebih tiga puluh lima menit.

.

Betapapun rasanya ia benar-benar menghargai setiap satu detik yang baru saja terlewati. Nafas yang baru saja dihembusnya seakan meneriakkan kata-kata '_Aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini'. _Ia benar-benar tidak sabar dengan apa yang telah menunggunya di belahan dunia lain, tapi ia juga tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan semuanya yang ada disini.

.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk, lalu muncul seseorang yang berpakaian rapi –setelan jas dengan rambut klimis– berdiri di ambang pintu, "Nak, kau sudah siap?"

.

Baekhyun menatap empat koper yang berjajar rapi sebagai jawabannya. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Terlalu sulit. Apalagi _Appa_-nya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan penampilan seperti itu. Dan suara _Appa, _astaga, Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar nada khawatir disana. _Appa _juga merasa kehilangan, sama sepertinya.

.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Tadi Jaejong_-ssi _menelepon _Appa_, katanya sebaiknya kita bergegas sekarang"

.

"_Ne, appa_"

.

"Biar _appa_ bantu. Kau tidak mungkin bisa membawa keempat koper gendut ini dengan kedua tanganmu"

.

Momen demi momen berlalu. Mendadak semuanya terasa aneh dan janggal. Baekhyun baru tersadar saat dirinya sudah mendudukkan diri di mobil yang dikemudikan _Appa_-nya. Mobil mulai melaju. Baekhyun menatap kembali rumah sederhana itu. Tempat segala kenangannya berasal. Rumah itu seolah-olah melambaikan tangan, mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

.

.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa menyesal terhadap pilihannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jam enam lebih lima menit. Bandara Incheon terlihat benar-benar sibuk. Baekhyun bahkan merasa seolah-olah bandara ini merupakan pusat segala kegiatan. Dari jauh ia melihat seseorang berpakaian formal mirip ayahnya –setelan jas berwarna hitam– yang berjalan mendekat.

.

Jung Jaejoong.

.

"Selamat malam. Kau sudah sampai rupanya. Kutunggu-tunggu, Baekhyun-_ah_" Jaejoong menoleh kepada ayahnya, lalu mereka berdua saling memberi hormat, "Selamat malam, Kangin_-ssi_ dan Leeteuk-_ssi_"

.

"Selamat malam, Jaejoong-_ssi_"

.

Lalu mereka berdua berbicara, entahlah. Baekhyun tidak bisa menangkap terlalu jelas. Tapi samar-samar ia bisa mengerti arah percakapan tersebut. _Korean Air, New York, _dan yang paling membuatnya berdegup, _Massachusetts Institute Technology._

_._

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kita mengurus visa terlebih dahulu. Barang-barangmu yang mana saja?"

.

Selanjutnya, Jaejoong yang mengendalikan semua. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan semua hal mengenai pesawat terbang. Dari mulai _Check In_, mengurus visa, paspor, entahlah.

.

Dan berakhirlah semua urusan rumit itu. Baekhyun tinggal menenteng satu tas hitam yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat _laptop_ dan beberapa bukunya. Ia menatap Jaejoong, dengan sorot mata _terima-kasih-banyak-aku-tidak-dapat-melakukannya-tanpamu_

_._

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Nah, sudah beres. Kau sudah tahu kan duduk dimana? C-6, kelas bisnis, Korean Air A380. Pesawat akan _take-off _jam tujuh malam."

.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hati ia takjub sendiri ; selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun naik pesawat, dan ini yang pertama kalinya. Kelas bisnis pula. Mendadak ia merasa seolah derajatnya telah _naik pangkat._

_._

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi. Kau akan sampai di New York sekitar jam 9 pagi. Di bandara John F. Kennedy, seseorang bernama Taemin akan menjemputmu"

.

"Apakah dia warga korea?" Baekhyun bertanya. Sebetulnya menurutnya Taemin pastilah nama Korea. Tapi berhubung sesosok Taemin itu berada di New York, ia rasa pertanyaan ini penting juga.

.

"Benar" Jaejoong mengangguk, "Dia Korean-American. Baru saja lulus S2 di Yale, sekarang bekerja di New York. Nah, dia yang akan membawamu ke Massachusetts, lalu kau akan langsung _digiring_ ke asrama"

.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pola kalimat Jaejoong yang agak 'luwes'. Semua ini terlalu membahagiakan.

.

"Dan," Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke segala arah, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ia menatap Baekhyun kembali, "Teman-temanmu itu sepertinya sedang bersama keluarga mereka. Yah, perpisahan. Kalau itu bisa disebut sebagai perpisahan"

.

Teman-temanmu. _Teman-temanmu._ Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari subjek kalimat tersebut. Mereka yang mendapatkan beasiswa.

.

"_Jinjja?_ Jaejoong-_ssi_, memang siapa saja?"

.

Baekhyun mendengar katanya ada sembilan orang peraih beasiswa yang akan berangkat bersamanya. Dari pertemuan sekaligus pembekalan terakhir, ia hanya menghitung ada tujuh orang. Tiga orang –termasuk dirinya– bersekolah di MIT –Massachusetts Institute Technology– dan empat lainnya bersekolah di New York University.

.

"Yang kemarin itu. Ditambah dua orang lainnya yang akan berada di Boston University. Kalau yang satu tempat denganmu –di MIT, ya Seohyun dan juga Luhan. Kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka, bukan?"

.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Jaejoong kembali _berceramah_, "Kau bisa kembali bersama keluargamu disana" Baekhyun menatap keluarganya –_Appa_nya, Kangin, dan _Umma_nya, Leeteuk– yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit-langit bandara.

.

"Pokoknya kembali lagi kesini setengah jam sebelum _take-off_. Berarti sekitar jam setengah tujuh. Di ruang tunggu. Dan kalau petugas itu menanyakanmu, tunjukkan saja kartu identitas yang kemarin dibagi. _Arra?_"

.

"_Ne, arraseo," _Baekhyun mengangguk. Kakinya membawa seluruh tubuhnya menemui orangtuanya. Hah, _saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan melankolis sekali_, batinnya. Ia hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh menit saja, karena sekarang saja sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih dua puluh menit.

.

"_Umma_, _Appa_" Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara pelan. Mereka berdua membalikkan badan, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang, astaga, ia benci sekali ditatap seperti itu. Seolah-olah Baekhyun habis tertimpa bencana yang tiada habisnya saja.

.

"Sebentar lagi pesawatmu lepas landas, kan?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada getir yang jelas sekali dapat ditangkap. Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

"Lebih baik kau menunggu di ruang tunggu saja, nak. Mungkin memang sekaranglah waktunya" Bergantian kedua orangtuanya itu memeluk dan mengucapkan berbagai kata yang menyesakkan. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus ikut ber-melankolis-ria.

.

Pesan terakhir dari ayahnya, membuat dirinya lebih yakin akan keputusannya, "Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana keadaan kita ini. Jas begini saja harus meminjam dengan tebusan. _Appa _dan _Umma_ bahagia sekali kau mendapatkan beasiswa ini. Tidak usah ingat-ingat _Appa_ atau _Umma_, ingatlah dirimu saja"

.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun merasa hanya setengah sadar saat menerima penjelasan dari Jaejoong-_ssi_, lalu merasa berat sekali saat melangkah. Luhan lah yang menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

Korean Air jauh lebih besar dibandingkan perkiraannya. Dan, kelas bisnisnya... Hebat sekali! Bahkan ada bar di dalamnya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi terpesona dengan segala hal yang baru saja ia temui.

.

Pesawat lepas landas, meninggalkan semua sukacita yang membekas di hatinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun, lalu mengerjapkan matanya, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawa yang berterbangan. Ia kebingungan, lantas menoleh ke sampingnya, ada Luhan yang masih tertidur. _Aah_, _tentu saja. Aku ingat sekarang, pesawat terbang!_

_._

Jam sepuluh kurang seperempat, itu artinya, sekitar lima belas menit lagi ia akan mendaratkan kakinya di New York. Benar-benar menarik. Tidak sampai empat belas jam yang lalu ia masih berpelukan dengan orangtuanya, mendadak saja sekarang Baekhyun sudah terlempar ke sebuah negeri yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat dari peta saja.

.

Suara pramugari cantik –yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Im Yoon Ah– memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan mendarat di New York kurang dari tiga menit lagi. Baekhyun membangunkan Luhan, lalu mereka berdua bersiap-siap turun.

.

Semuanya berputar seperti film di kepala Baekhyun, bagaimana ia bekerja keras atas semua ini ; buku-bukunya, tesisnya, dan semua yang pernah ia alami. Semuanya mendadak menjadi memori yang usang tapi terkenang. Dan pesawat ini, menjadi saksi bahwa semua memori usang itu benar-benar menggembirakan.

.

.

* * *

Haiii! Maapin yah tokoh yang lain belom pada nongol dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Bagian selanjutnya kemungkinan besar udah kok tapi.

Seperti biasa, saya sangat membutuhkan Repiu kalian semua. Karena saya belom tau letak kekurangan saya. Semoga kalian berkenan

Regards,

Littleunhae


	3. Melodi di Taman

**Tittle : Dimensi Cinta**

**.**

**Author : Littleunhae**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Language : Indonesian**

**.**

**Maincast(s) : Baekhyun, Seohyun, Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Pairing : Siapa yaaa... Rahasia hehew**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sepertinya semuanya sudah jelas, they belongs to god and their parents**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), pengaturan spasi yang acakadut, kesempurnaan tata bahasa yang diragukan, dan juga saya peringatkan untuk hinaan dan makiannya yang terkadang, em, agak diluar batas.**

**.**

**Semoga menikmati^^**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bagian Kedua ( Melodi di Taman )**

**.**

Baekhyun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Entah kenapa, hatinya seperti bekerja rodi.

Aneh sekali.

Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mengenal orang itu sama sekali –bertemu sekalipun tidak– Tapi kenapa... kenapa bisa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti itu? _Mungkin saja bukan karena dia._

Baekhyun menolak untuk memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Pikirannya difokuskan kembali pada seseorang bertubuh tambun –badannya tiga kali lipat darinya, sepertinya–di depannya yang sedang menjelaskan letak-letak sekolah baru yang akan dihuninya ini. Baekhyun salut sendiri, bertubuh tambun seperti itu ternyata bisa juga mengelilingi universitas berhektar-hektar tanpa kelelahan.

Penjelasan-penjelasan selanjutnya terasa bagai melodi indah. Menyenangkan sekali. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa dirinya selama beberapa tahun kedepan. Pasti asyik sekali bisa bersama anak-anak nerdo.

Nerdo. Baekhyun mengidentifikasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai anak _nerd_ –kutu buku– Tapi bukan berarti kutu buku berkacamata tebal dengan rambut belah dua yang klimis. Ia benci sekali jika semua orang berpikir bahwa kutu buku pastilah orang-orang yang seperti itu. Seolah-olah berpakaian (terlalu) necis merupakan semboyan yang harus digunakan oleh semua kutu buku. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Lihat saja dirinya sebagai contoh. Baekhyun mungkin bukan orang yang _fashionista_ atau _update_ dengan segala hal mengenai dunia busana. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa berdandan untuk memperindah dirinya di hadapan orang lain.

Setelah _tour_ singkat mengelilingi sekolah barunya, ia mendudukkan seluruh tubuhnya di rumput di taman samping gedung –yang dikatakan _guide_ sebagai gedung teknologi. Taman tersebut benar-benar asri. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat kolam ikan, lalu bangku-bangku berjejeran seperti berbaris melingkar mengelilingi kolam tersebut.

Baekhyun mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Sepi. Hanya segelintir mahasiswa yang ia temui tadi. Tentu saja, kuliah baru aktif sekitar tiga hari lagi. Lagipula ini hari Minggu, mayoritas dari mereka pasti lebih memilih berjalan-jalan menikmati hari seperti ini. Baekhyun mendesah.

Ia tidak sabar menyongsong tiga hari setelah ini.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Park Chanyeol mendengarkan penjelasan Mr. Charming dengan penuh perhatian. Ia tidak tahu siapa nama asli _guide_ di depannya ini. Ia hanya mengaku sebagai Mr. Charming. Chanyeol mendengus. Yang benar saja, _Charming_ –kharisma? Lelaki itu tidak berkharisma sama sekali.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, lalu menemukan sesosok yang sedang bersantai di taman. Kalau dipandang lebih jelas lagi, orang itu... sepertinya ia pernah bertemu.

Aah, tentu saja.

Lelaki cantik itu kan yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi. Sebenarnya bukan _ditemui_, tapi _tidak sengaja bertemu_. Chanyeol berpapasan dengannya ketika orang itu sedang menerima penjelasan –sepertinya sama dengan dirinya, tur singkat– dan tidak sengaja pula Chanyeol beradu mata dengan lelaki itu. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik. Tapi sudah cukup mengukir satu kesan mendalam tentang lelaki tersebut.

Cantik. Sekali.

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus meragukan kemampuan mata dan penilaiannya sendiri. Cantik? Yang benar saja. Ia tahu orang tadi adalah seorang _namja_. Ia bahkan sangat yakin bahwa _namja_ tadi juga berasal dari Korea –sama seperti dirinya. Tapi, demi tuhan, cantik? Seharusnya pujian itu ia layangkan kepada _yeoja_, bukan _namja_. Dalam hidupnya, _namja _

"Mr Park, penjelasannya sampai disini dulu," Suara Mr Charming sang _guide_ memecahkan lamunan dan perseteruan batin di benak Chanyeol, "Ada hal yang lain yang ingin anda ketahui atau saya belum jelaskan? Silahkan kalau ingin bertanya"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Sepertinya penjelasan anda sudah sangat jelas, _sir_. Terima kasih banyak atas panduannya"

Mr. Charming tersenyum sopan, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya harus pergi. Silahkan kalau ingin berkeliling, atau jika anda ingin kembali ke Simmons Hall. Saya harap anda menikmati waktu berada di sini. Terima kasih"

Chanyeol memandangi punggung Mr Charming sampai tak terlihat lagi. Ia mendesah pelan. Berjalan jalan di sekitar sini mungkin menyenangkan, tapi tubuhnya sepertinya sudah terbawa oleh medan magnet kasur. Ah benar, tidur sepertinya lebih menggugah selera.

Ia memantapkan langkah kakinya menuju Simmons Hall –asrama bagi mahasiswa MIT tahun pertama. Cuaca di Boston saat ini memang sepertinya tidak terlalu bersahabat –mengingat sebentar lagi musim salju akan datang– Dan lebih mengenaskannya lagi, Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Nah, sepertinya lengkap sudah alasannya untuk kembali ke asrama. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar melalui pintu Gedung Teknologi karena jaraknya paling dekat dengan asrama. Begitu keluar, udara segar langsung menerpa indra penciumannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati sejenak kedamaian yang masuk ke dalam setiap milimeter tubuhnya. Chanyeol membuka mata dan tersenyum, _menyenagkan sekali_, pikirnya. Di depannya sudah terhantam pemandangan indah sekali, taman.

Dan... dan dipojok sana. _Namja_ itu lagi. Rupanya _namja _itu belum beranjak dari taman sejak Chanyeol melihatnya tadi. Posisi duduknya pun hanya berubah sedikit. Baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol telah mengamati setiap titik bagian yang ada di diri _namja _tersebut.

Aneh. Ini aneh sekali.

Lalu kakinya pun mengubah haluan. Sepertinya duduk-duduk bersantai di taman juga ide yang menyenangkan. _Apalagi ditemani namja cantik itu_, tambahnya. Semakin mendekat, jantung Chanyeol semakin tidak menentu. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol telah berdiri di depan _namja _tersebut. Dan... _namja _itu, demi tuhan, cantik sekali. Belum pernah ia bertemu seseorang secantik itu. Bahkan seorang _yeoja _sekalipun. Chanyeol tersenyum. Aah, ternyata dia sedang tertidur –setidaknya begitulah menurut Chanyeol, karena matanya tertutup.

Entah mendapat insting darimana, Chanyeol maju untuk mengamati wajah _namja-cantik-yang-namanya-sayang-sekali-belum-ia-ketahui. _Kakinya ia lebarkan karena _namja_ itu duduk dengan posisi kaki diluruskan kedepan. Chanyeol berjongkok, mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk mereka berdua. Ia mengamati setiap inchi dari wajah di hadapannya tersebut, sembari memuji betapa hebatnya tuhan bisa menciptakan makhluk secantik ini.

Tapi tidak lama.

Karena sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol melihat mata itu membuka dan membulat sempurna –sangat terkejut, tentu saja. Belum sempat berkata-kata, bagian selangkanya telah ditendang oleh _namja_ dihadapannya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menikmati kedamaian yang berhembus dari udara-udara yang bergerak. Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan kedamaian itu masuk ke dalam pori-porinya, lalu menyebar menuju saraf-sarafnya. Rasanya tentram sekali. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kedamaian seperti ini.

Tapi tidak lama, rasa damai itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Ia merasakan hal lain yang aneh. Udara terasa lebih berat dan... sepertinya ada seseorang di dekat sini. Bukan, bukan hanya dekat. _Sangat_ dekat. Dengan malas Baekhyun membuka matanya, lalu sedetik kemudian matanya melebar seperti hendak keluar.

Astaga, siapa itu?

Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, karena jarak dirinya dengan orang tersebut sangat dekat. Tanpa sadar, kaki yang ia luruskan, ia naikkan dengan cepat. Menyebabkan bagian, ehm, vital orang tersebut terkena sodokan kaki Baekhyun. Lalu orang tersebut menarik wajahnya menjauh dan kembali memperbanyak ruang diantara keduanya.

Orang itu meringis dan terlihat jelas guratan-guratan wajahnya yang kesakitan sekali. Baekhyun berpikir, _bukankah aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? Dimana ya?_

Baekhyun teringat. Ia mengamati wajah yang masih menampakkan kesakitannya itu lebih cermat. Benar! _Namja_ itu yang ia lihat saat sedang melakukan tur. _Namja _itu yang membuat pikirannya kacau walaupun hanya sementara. _Namja _itu yang berhasil membuat hatinya jungkir balik dan bekerja rodi.

_Namja_ tampanitu.

Baekhyun menarik kakinya dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati, karena _namja_ itu masih berjongkok diantara kedua kakinya. Lalu ia tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Baekhyun dengan canggung. Ia bisa merasakan rona merah mulai menjalari kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa bersikap normal. Mungkin karena berbagai faktor ; pada pertemuan awal sudah menyakiti, bagian vital pula. Dan faktor itu mendapat faktor pendukung lain berupa wajah _namja_ itu yang benar-benar tampan, membuat dirinya seperti tumbuhan putri malu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," _Namja_ itu menjawab dengan nada yang berusaha dibuat santai. Yang benar saja, kakek-kakek yang sedang menunggu ajal pun tahu bahwa ia kenapa-napa. Lihat saja wajahnya yang masih menyiratkan guratan kesakitan tingkat kronis.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menyambar dengan cepat, "Kau kenapa-napa!"

"Sudah tahu akibatnya seperti ini, kenapa masih menendang. Dibagian tidak elit pula" _namja_ itu menggerutu.

Wajah Baekhyun bertambah merah seketika. Ia membuka mulut, tapi menutupnya kembali. Baekhyun ingin sekali membela diri, bahwa ia tidak bersalah sama sekali. Salah siapa pula berjongkok sedekat itu dengan wajahnya?

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, "Siapa namamu?"

_Namja_ tampan itu mengangkat alisnya, tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun, "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Dan kau?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar, "Wah, kau orang Korea juga?"

"Tentu saja" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Seharusnya kau bisa mengidentifikasi bahwa aku orang korea tanpa perlu mengetahui namaku terlebih dahulu. Memangnya wajahku ini tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea, hah?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "_Well_, senang berkenalan denganmu, tuan banyak bicara," Ia berbicara dengan nada sinis yang sangat kentara, "namaku Byun Baekhyun"

"Kau mahasiswa disini?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi tidak juga terlalu jauh.

"Tidak," Jawab Baekhyun cepat, "Aku kesini diperintahkan oleh majikanku. Ia ingin sekali bersekolah disini. Aku disuruh memotret berbagai macam bangunan disini dari yang penting sampai sangat tidak penting seperti rumput-rumput ini"

"Kau pembantu?" Baekhyun bisa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah seketika.

"Ya"

"Waaah begitu rupanya" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk takzim. Percaya dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"TIDAK. AKU HANYA BERCANDA. AKU MAHASISWA DISINI, IDIOT!" Baekhyun berteriak keras. Membuat _namja_ di sebelahnya itu terlonjak. Baekhyun sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Separah itukah?

Ia mendengar Chanyeol kembali menggerutu, "Yasudah kalau memang mahasiswa, tidak perlu berteriak seperti orang utan begitu"

"Aku," Baekhyun tidak percaya harus mengatakan ini. Dua kali padahal belum ada lima menit, "ingin meminta maaf"

"Sudah seharusnya begitu, _dude_," Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang menyebalkan, "Tadi kau menendang tempat _spesial_ku, sekarang kau ingin merusak gendang telingaku. Nanti apa lagi, hah? Merusak hidupku, begitu?"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?"

"Ini sifat asliku, nona"

"Apa maksudnya memanggilku nona?" Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Wajahmu seperti seorang _yeoja_ saja"

"AKU _NAMJA_, IDIOT!"

Baekhyun kembali mendapat tatapan kesal serta gerutuan dari Chanyeol, "_Fine_ saja kalau kau mau membuktikan kejantananmu, tapi tidak perlu dengan cara berteriak mengataiku idiot begitu, dong!"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. _Namja_ disampingnya ini memang menyebalkan, tapi menyenangkan sekali. Sepertinya ia betah-betah saja jika harus berdiskusi dengan Chanyeol selama lima jam sekalipun. Kata-kata sinis dari Chanyeol seperti nada-nada lagu yang indah. Gerutuan-gerutuannya lebih seperti melodi-melodi indah yang terngiang di telinganya. Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol telah menghidupkan kembali sesuatu yang mati di dalam dirinya. Ia tersenyum singkat.

Taman ini benar-benar indah sekali.

* * *

**.**

****Annyeonghaseyoooo.

Kembali lagi sama saya, author paling gaje. Maap sebelumnya apdetnya lama. Huehe, ada yang nunggu nggak?-_-

Makasih yah yang udah repiu di dua chapt sebelumnya, litt apresiasi banget nih.

Kalo kalian berkenan, setelah baca ini (dan ataupun tanpa menemukan kekurangan) boleh dong kasih repiunya. Repiu kalian itu penyemangat banget buat litt hehew.

Jangan lupa follow twitter litt yah, ** Littleunhae **hehehew.

Gomawooo^^


End file.
